ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Befehlsempfänger
also bedingungslos gemeinfrei; wer will kann die Anwendung auch gerne geldmäßig (oder kommerziell) verwerten :-) | übertragbar = | Deutsch = }} Der Befehlsempfänger ( ; lautschriftlich Befehlßemmfännga) – auch gerne kurz (weiblich) Bea (und zudem ggf. auch allgemeiner nur sie) genannt – ist (soweit bekannt) der bisher erste und einzige Anfang zu einer (vor allem auch im Sinne freier Inhalte) , (vorzugsweise) KI und soll dessen [[Wikipedia:de:Systemkern|(System-'')Kern]] oder – im übertragenen Sinne – auch dessen (künstlicher) Hirnstamm oder wenigstens das [[Wikipedia:de:Sprachzentrum|Sprach''zentrum]] (der …kern, die …mitte) werden.__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Weitere Einzelheiten Sie – also Bea – denkt sozusagen in deutschsprachigem VB – oder ist in dieser [[Wikipedia:de:Programmiersprache|Beschreibungs- oder auch sogenannte Programmier''sprache]] (genauer gegenwärtig noch vorzugsweise in doitscher Lautschrifft, mit ''SharpDevelop A3.2.1 als Entwicklungsumgebung) beschrieben… also - und schrieben oder (in amerikanisch-denglischem Bildungssprech) programmiert – und daher grundsätzlich (Rechner-)KI- oder auch und (oder auch portabel) einsetz- oder auch ausführbar. zum Vorhergehenden, und daher überarbeitet werden.}}}} Der Befehlsempfänger versteht vorzugsweise Deutsch (sowohl lautschriftlich als auch recht- und schlechtschreiblich) und ist bis auf Weiteres als Aufsatz auf der sogenannten Eingabeaufforderung (welche bisher noch auf cmd aufsetzt ) aufgebaut (oder vorgeschrieben/''programmiert). Später soll unter anderem ggf. der Explorer-Nachbau (namens ''KI-Explorer) auf diesen Kern zugreifen und so dessen Möglichkeiten (oder Funktionen) nutzen können, so daß dieser (oder allgemeiner dessen Oberfläche, in Anlehnung an das OSI-Schichtenmodell) leichter gewartet und ggf. auch ausgetausch werden kann. * „(der) KI-Befehlsempfänger“ und kurz Bea oder auch ( der Befehlsempfänger) Kai – gebildet aus Ka-I Der Befehlsempfänger hat zudem (bisher nur hier, im Wiki, und ansonsten nur gedanklich) den (weiblichen) Kurznamen Bea erhalten und – Der unten – im Abschnitt unter „Siehe auch“ – frei herunterladbare Befehlsempfänger (ebenda bis auf Weiteres in einer auch sogenannten ''Zip''-Datei eingepackt und lautschriftlich „Befehlßemmfännga…“ genannt) läuft (jedoch recht ) unter anderem auf Windows XP (ab SP3)Bea ist ausführbar (oder auch lauf- oder denkfähig) auf Windows XP (ab SP3); auf Windows XP mit SP2 wird die (vollständige) Ausführung mit einer teilweise unverständlichen Fehlermeldung (genauer mit „Die Anwendung konnte nicht richtig initialisiert werden (0xc0000135).“) , was auf frühere Windows-Ausgaben in ähnlicher Weise ebenso zutreffen dürfte und sehr wahrscheinlich auf die ebenda noch NetFx-Unterstützung hinweist sowie 10 (bis und 1803)bisher recht bis Windows 10 1709, auf Befehlsebene (10.0.)16299 genannt – diese Ausgabe(nummer) kann auch (auf Windows 10) über cmd(.exe) und dort mit dem Befehl (wie englische ‚version number‘) abgefragt werden und erfordert dort ggf.… gegebenenfalls – also falls es ebenda noch nicht eingerichtet ist … das auch sogenannte NetFx 3.5.… dieses auch sogenannte NetFx 3.5 muß also gegebenenfalls (auf Windows XP) erst noch nachgeladen und eingerichtet werden; in jüngeren Windows-Umgebungen (also nach XP) sollte dieses immer schon enthalten sein (Auf Anfrage oder Wunsch hin könnten wohl zudem auch andere Umgebungen – für welche es ebenfalls NetFx-Unterstützung gibt – recht einfach unterstützt werden.) Zudem sollte oder könnte Bea – da sie (bisher mit SharpDevelop) in VB beschrieben wurde – auch unverändertist betriebssystemübergreifend und (oder auch portabel), kurz unverändert ausführbar – also ohne für jede Ebene (oder Betriebs''system''-]Plattform) immer wieder neu übersetzt und eingerichtet werden zu müssen auf Mono und damit u.a. (grundsätzlich) auch auf Linux (dort ggf. auch erst mit Wine-Unterstützung) laufen, was aber bisher noch nicht genauer nachge- oder überprüft wurde. Neben der (noch) voreingestellten Lautschrift (in Doitsch) kann auch diese (zur Laufzeit oder Lebensphase), über den Befehl , die Schriftsprache rechtschreiblich umgeschaltet (oder umgesetzt/umgestellt) werden – siehe auch zugehöriger Haupteintrag, unter Sprache. Die wichtigsten (Start- oder auch Ein- und Ausstiegs-)Befehle: * (kurz ) – beendet die Anwendung * (kurz ) – zeigt die enthaltene Schnellhilfe an * (kurz ) – zeigt (und ändert) die gegenwärtig bevorzugte Sprache Weitere siehe auch im zugehörigen Haupteintrag, unter „Befehl“ “}})}}. Die folgende Entwicklungsgeschichte des Befehlsempfängers ist nach den Ausgaben in der sonst üblichen Leserichtung vorgeordnet (mit den oben sowie der }} und den darunter folgend) und kann wahlweise unter anderem auch dahingehend umgedreht werden (siehe dazu ggf. auch unter Hilfe:umordnen). Siehe auch * stud.astaup.de/[…/Annwenndunnk/Befehlßemmfännga (A0-12-0) mitt Klahschrifft.zip] und zugehörige Übersicht – in der Ersatzseite,ehemals (bis Ende 2017) auch unter Zubefehl(!) abrufbar – die Nichtabrufbarkeit wurde am 25.11.2017 (versuchsweise) über einen Brief (oder eine auch denglisch sogenannte E-Mail) gemeldet, welcher maschinell (über no-reply…, u.a. mit einem nicht wirklich hilfreichen Verweis auf die zuständige Gemeinschaft oder dort auch sogenannte Community) abgelehnt wurde ebenda auch in der Auswahl (oder im linken Seiten''menü'') unter „Anwendung“; .. ersatzweise , da das Wiki hier bisher keine frei(wählbar)en Datenformate (oder ''-typen'', wie bspw. .zip) annimmt (siehe dazu auch unter [[w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Hochladen|''w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Hochladen]]) * Wikipedia:de:Befehl (genauer ''Wikipedia:de:Anweisung (Programmierung)), Wikipedia:de:Befehlsfenster * Wikipedia:de:Empfänger, Wiktionary:de:Empfänger Meldungen, Berichte und Ähnliches: * Build 2019: Microsoft putzt Windows für Entwickler raus – Heise, am 10.5.2019; u.a. auch mit: „… curl, … und … sind keine Fremdkörper mehr, sondern native Programme.“; siehe zudem ggf. oben, eben auch schon zu Curl * Das andere How-to: Deutsch lernen für Programmierer – Golem, am 8.5.2019; die [[Wikipedia:de:grammatisches Geschlecht| )}}]] Geschlechtswörter sind übrigens nicht mit dem Geschlecht bei Lebewesen zu verwechseln, können aber auch sowas Ähnliches sein wie Sprungmarken sein, um Sätze nicht nur in der zwanghaft vorgegebenen Reihenfolge sondern auch (innerlich) vorausschauend(er, oder auch vorausberechnend) zu verarbeiten (oder auch auszuführen) – … aber das Ganze als Vorwärtsfehlerkorrektur zu betrachten ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit :-) … und was die eingebette Fehlerbehandlung im Deutschen angeht, welche im Bericht u.a. mit dem Wörtchen „anrufen“ veranschaulicht wurde, so gibt es Ähnliches auch in VB(.net) beispielsweise mit dem (englischen) Schlüsselwort * Build 2019: Windows erhält einen echten Linux-Kernel – Heise-Developer, am 8.5.2019 * Microsoft: Windows bekommt einen Linux-Kernel für WSL 2 – Golem, am 7.5.2019 ** …: VMware oder – Golem, am 14.5.2019; zudem aber u.a. auch mit „ “ * Build 2019: Windows bekommt ein zeitgemäßes Terminalfenster – Heise-Developer, am 7.5.2019 * Microsoft: Windows bekommt einheitliches Terminal für mehrere Shells – Golem, am 6.5.2019; u.a. auch mit: „Drittens können die …-Nutzer damit auch auf das Windows Subsystem für Linux (WSL) sowie auf jede Art von ''anwendung zugreifen.“ (siehe auch in der angeblich deutschsprachigen ''Wikipedia unter }} oder auch )}} zum NetFx mit der zugehörigen -englischen Abkürzung }}) Downloads for SharpDevelop 3.2 (englisch) – über die Entwicklerseite (welche sich selber wohl IC#Code nennen) mit Weiterleitung auf (die zugehörige englischsprachige) SourceForge(-Seite); siehe ggf. auch zugehörige [http://www.icsharpcode.net/OpenSource/SD/ Start- oder Home''seite] (englisch) und Änderungen (englisch); die Oberfläche kann zudem aber auch (größtenteils) auf Deutsch umgestellt werden ''„Lebens “ schräg gesetzt, da das „Leben“ in diesem Sinne – oder in diesem (IT-)Fachbereich – hier wohl noch (Stand: Anfang 2018) eher unüblich und diese(s schreibliche) ‚Phase‘ zudem zwar üblich(er, als etwa der „Lebens-Abschnitt“) diese aber (vor allem in dieser Schlecht-Schreibung, mit ‚ph‘ … pfff) – in der hier eigentlich üblichen Sprache – ein unschönes Fremdwort ist ''Wikibooks:de:FreeDOS-Kompendium:'' Befehle, siehe ggf. auch ebenda unter Wikibooks:de:FreeDOS-Kompendium: Glossar: FreeCom sowie unter [[Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/FreeCom|''Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/''FreeCom]] ggf. nur alle (oder auch wichtigen und interessanten) Befehle – damit nicht zwangsweise wirklich Alle (also auch mittlerweile Befehle) übernommen werden müssen; siehe auch unter [[Wikibooks:de:Batch-Programmierung: Wichtige DOS-Kommandos|''Wikibooks:de:Batch-Programmierung:'' Wichtige DOS-Kommandos]] Kategorie:Allbuch Kategorie:Befehlsempfänger